leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kha'Zix/@comment-25912163-20141231152530/@comment-25912163-20150102182224
You are underestimating khazix dmg without isolation. while khazix burst is not as good as other assasins, his dmg in extended trades is much higher than any other Ahri: she is the cancer of the league sadly. no champion raelly counters her and she has the strongest cc in the game. i agree that kha does not stand a chance but truth being told by an assasin mid main, no assasin really does including zed (assuming she can charm when zed ults) Akali: her shroud is on a high cooldown and khazix sustained damage is much higher. he has comparible mobility to akli in teamfights and mid şane should not be that much of an issue. even if you dont win the lane there is no way akali can play it too aggresive and win. Annie: Annie is a counter assasin pick and many assasins have problems about her. but she is rather worse at roaming and if you play safe she wont kill you pre level 6. try to get 6 and camp bot. Azir: Kill lane for kha. azir is weak in early game if you can commit. you should be able to get a level 2 fb when you have ew and he does not have his jump. also, in order to hit his full potential he needs to build a lot of cdr before tankyness which means that youu will have your chances at killing him. Diana: Poke her in lane with q. her entire burst depends on her hitting q. if she tries it just dodge it and punish her, she wont have a godd way of trading back. also start flask in this lane as 40 heal from w each time you hit her is not that chabby. Ezreal: is this ap or blue? neither of those two are good midlaners but to answer your question, he wont have his e at lvl 1. trade VERY heavy. after that your burst is more instantaneous allowing you some chances. but he should not be killing you anyways unless you are headbutting his q s. your late game is better than ap ez and your midgame is better than blue ezreal. Fiddlesticks: oh my permaban. i dare you to name one assasin who has a chance against fiddlesticks. even most mages have problem with fiddlesticks because just draining is retardedly good. I dont have an answer but who does not have any counters? Fizz: I said max w last so him dodging it shouldnt be a problem. meanwhile before you start leveling your e you can easily use it to dodge his e. while fizz all in is strong his mana is really limiting. after 2 e in lane his mana will be depleted with dorans ring. if he started flask, try to abuse the combat start long sword gives. I'd say it is a hard lane but it is manageable since you can apply constant pressure with using q's all the time kinda like yasuo Heimerdinger: You assume that he has zhonya. heimer seems likea lane bully but he is actually pretty pitiful against assasins. at lvl5 you oneshot him. at lvl 6 you oneshot him again. his turrets are intimidating and have dps but they are no good against a kha jumping on heimer after they use their burst thingy. bait the burst and kill its one of the easiest lanes. he is dead in lane and cannot roam. Jayce: his burst is very reliant on his qe combo on ranged form. he has serious mana issues. regardless, his aa is annoying so start with cloth5pot and exchange your pots against his mana. make sure you dont get shockblasted in the face and the lane wont be too brutal. also he is not as volatile in taemfights as khazix meaning he is open to attacks from bruisers while kha is good at going through them. Kassadin: He is ap. use your aa! in assasin vs assasin lane ad asssasins should win pre level 6 with aa. kass can either poke you with q and try to cs with aa in which case you will trade hard or he will cs with q and lose couple minis. either case you wont lose and arduebly you will win. Katarina: she wont ever do anything other than harrasing with q. also if she has no wards at her back you can still go in with your e she wont go that far. her overall extended trades are the worst in game. Kayle: farm undertower. its an easy lane for her but she is easy to gank and your gank assistance is absurdly good. Kennen: I dont think kennen mid is going to make a comeback but if it does bait his e and ask for ganks. hard lane. Leblanc: bad at extended trades. try to dodge her e and all in the living hell out of her pre 6. after 6 try to roam she is cancerous in lane. she is rather weak outside and her teamfighting is really bad. she will be stronger than you in lane and early but you outscale her. lissandra, lulu: common assasin counters. you can flask 4 pot in both lanes and just sustain it out. both have a way of messing with kha but as i said earlier, who does not have any counters? lux: she might save her snare but saving her aoe slow shit wont be happening. dodge it and go all in after that. she might snare but e+w+q dmg will outdmg her. proceed doing the same thing and acquire currency. Malphite: dude come on this is not a mid laner Malzahar: he is pretty gankable. i would recommend an early hexdrinker. try to go for the extended trade when he starts pushing with his q. dodge it by jumoing on him and his dmg without his q even after ulti is pretty weak. Morgana: kha cant kill her but she cant do anything to kha either. an even lane. if she tries something, she will either waste her snare or ultimate in either case she will be left open. unless she tries anything just farm safely. its not like you have problem farming under tower. orianna: you outroam her. also she has no good escape mechansm so she is gankable. ask for ganks. ryze: ganks ganks GANKS!. he has no mobility and is easily caught.also after recent nerfs his early harras is much more manageable. swain: cancer, broken, just try to outroam. he is my third ban after ahri and fiddle. btw his lvl 1 is absurdly weak you might get a kill with jump as his base ms is lwoer than yours. syndra: ganks. for future reference dont write syndra or ahri or swain to such posts. these are champs with no realy counters and are agreedly extremely annoying. also no mid lanr gets to them in 1v1 other than themselves. why you even ask it? talon: after his burst he is useless. check my name. im not saying that he is bad and he is much better at killing someone but he does not have the reset mechanism which allows kha to deal much more dmg overall in teamfight. twisted fate: he has much worse early game and he has mana issues if he uses gols card. also tiamat is a natural counter to him as it allows you to clean the lane fast so he wont be roaming for free. viktor: i didnt play enough games against this dude to comment. sry vladimir: not a mid laner, has no way of killing you, cant gank, can be killed in ganks, cant use e properly until spellvamp and not very tanky in the eary game. xerath: he is a godo counter to kha yasuo: one of the easiest ganked champs in game. you are one of the few melee champs who can stand agaisnt him ore level 6. unless RNG allows him to crit over and over with 10% you should be able to win extended trades with your q (you have lower cd) not to mention kha roams much better. Zed: you can dodge most of his burst by ulting when he ults. you can support your jungler if he tries to gank zed. your dmg output in teamfights is higher than his. ziggs, zyra: very squinshy mages. sound stupid but max e first and you should be able to burst them from 100 - 0 at level 5. also both tend to get isolated A LOT in soloq. you are forgetting how important jung is to mid lane. jung is the support of mid lane. mid laners coordination with jung is important. kha can coordinate very easily. think of this is ashe being a lane bully not because of her dmg but her support allows her to harras for free and enemy cant do anthing instantaneous because of permaslow. its kinda the same with kha. if enemy bullies him jungler can gank very easily relying on 2 cc and one gap closer kha already offers to a gank.